


Уплывшие в Порт-Ройал

by rose_rose (Escargot)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Afterlife, Crack, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escargot/pseuds/rose_rose
Summary: Все погибшие пираты попадают в Порт-Ройал. Представьте, какая теплая компания там собралась, и поймете: там не скучно.





	Уплывшие в Порт-Ройал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gone To Port Royal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644165) by [Apetslife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apetslife/pseuds/Apetslife). 



— Понятия не имею, что здесь происходит, — говорит мистер Гейтс; он сам этим страшно недоволен — но что он может сделать? — Однако, если народ будет валить сюда таким потоком, нам понадобится трактир побольше.

Чарльз Вейн смотрит на него молча, дергает плечом и вновь переводит взгляд в потолок. Точнее, подобие потолка. На нем собраны все звезды, которые Гейтс видел — о которых хотя бы слышал — в жизни, включая те, что встречались только в странных восточных картах, добытых у путешественников из дальних стран. Спору нет, зрелище и впрямь примечательное, но он предпочел бы услышать ответ.

— Вейн, — говорит он. Тот вздыхает.

— Гейтс, мы, черт побери, уже сдохли. Расслабься, а?

— Может, и сдохли, но только мы ведь здесь, как ни в чем не бывало! В Порт-Ройале! В Порт-Ройале, где, как я погляжу, одни мертвецы. И все-таки это Порт-Ройал!

Вейна, судя по его виду, это совершенно не волнует. Ублюдок.

— Джек во всем разберется, когда окажется здесь. А до тех пор мне насрать.

Гейтс воздевает руки к небу и уходит.

 

* * *

Насколько ему удается понять, здесь оказываются только те, кто умер сражаясь — с морем или людьми. Малдун, например, тут как тут — наслаждается загробной жизнью во грехе с Боклером (вот уж чего Гейтс никогда бы не подумал); зато старого приятеля Гейтса, Бастьена, который, возвращаясь пьяным из таверны в Тортуге, поскользнулся и сломал себе шею, не видно. Жаль, потому что Бастьен остался ему должен двадцать фунтов.

 

* * *

Ей-богу, с Вейном и Миксом Гейтс продолжает общаться только потому, что их присутствие заставляет этого бешеного ублюдка, Неда Лоу, держаться подальше — на другом конце города. Микс — неплохой парень, но что касается Вейна — Гейтс все лучше и лучше понимает, почему первым побуждением Флинта всегда было дать тому в зубы.

 

* * *

Прибывающие рассказывают всё более и более странные истории об испанцах, о золоте, о Джоне Сильвере — мелком воришке, который, кажется, теперь превратился в какое-то сказочное чудовище, и о старом знакомом — капитане Флинте. Гейтс узнает слишком многих из новичков. Он уходит в дальнюю залу трактира, усаживается там, закинув ноги на стол, и тоже долго смотрит на звезды.

Нельзя сказать, что он больше не зол на Флинта, который сломал ему шею. Он зол. Но будучи мертвым — даже застряв при этом в Порт-Ройале — человек обретает… как бы назвал это Флинт? Более широкий взгляд на вещи. И ей-богу, учитывая всё то дерьмо, о котором Гейтс слышит сейчас, Флинт, пожалуй, еще и оказал ему услугу.

 

* * *

Время здесь идет не так, как обычно. Еда появляется регулярно, ром — часто, ночи проходят за пирушками и весельем, а улицы ярко освещены огнями выстроившихся вдоль них таверн. В гавани стоят корабли, можно набрать команду и отправиться в море, но морской простор пуст, и в конце концов все возвращаются сюда. Гейтс стоит на балконе и смотрит на морскую гладь, когда в трактир под руку с Шарлоттой входит Логан.

— Возможно, вы захотите выйти на улицу, — зовет он Гейтса. — Черная Борода прибыл.

Брови ползут вверх сами собой.

— Тич? Здесь? Уже?

Логан пожимает плечами.

— Вейн только что разнес в щепки целый зал у Толстой Энни после встречи с ним. Я еще ни разу не видел его таким взбешенным.

Гейтс всегда думал, что загробная жизнь будет поспокойнее.

* * *

Убить мертвеца невозможно — и хорошо, иначе люди здесь только и делали бы, что резали друг друга из мести, и бог знает во что бы всё превратилось. Зато покойников можно доводить до бешенства, и немало пиратов этим пользуются, следуя по пятам за своими убийцами и портя им удовольствие от загробной жизни. Гейтс примечает всё, чтобы набраться опыта к тому времени, как здесь появится Флинт. Он, разумеется, не станет досаждать капитану вечно — он слишком привязан к этому сукину сыну; но какое-то время — с радостью. Пожалуй, можно вырезать у него фунт плоти. Гейтс по-прежнему ищет везде Билли. Те, кто упал за борт, оказываются здесь, это он точно знает. Так где же, черт побери, Билли?

Потом один из новоприбывших сообщает, что Билли жив-здоров и занят подстрекательством к бунту на Нью-Провиденсе, и Гейтс понимает, что это многое меняет.

 

* * *

Те, кто погиб по-настоящему геройской смертью, прибывают на личном транспорте — по крайней мере, Гейтсу кажется, что он заметил именно такую закономерность. Иногда в гавань входит шлюп с командой из теней и призраков, который везет единственного новичка, будто пребывающего в полудреме до тех пор, пока не ступит на здешнюю землю.

Он никогда не мог бы вообразить, что подобных королевских почестей удостоится — кто бы вы подумали? — чертов Доббс.

— Так точно, мы их разбили! Они сбежали, поджав хвост, как положено трусливым псам! Перед самой смертью я видел, как Флинт — до чего же все-таки крут этот черт! — своими руками убил Хорниголда. — Доббс отхлебывает огромный глоток рома.

Гейтс откидывается на стуле и оглядывается, ожидая появления Бена.

— Он больше не пират, — говорит Вейн своим хриплым голосом с другого конца стола. В клубах дыма от сигары он кажется настоящим демоном — или, может быть, дело не сигаре, а в той довольной ухмылке, которая неспешно расцветает у него на лице. — Есть место вроде этого, только для британских служак, которые проливают кровь за корону? В таком случае Бенджамен Хорниголд именно там и застрял.

Все смотрят на него с разнообразными выражениями на лице: кто с изумлением, кто с ужасом, а Доббс — с откровенным злорадством. Вейн вновь затягивается сигарой, затем отставляет ее и рассматривает горящий кончик.

— На веки вечные.

 

* * *

— Я, знаешь, как помер, так будто стал лучше соображать. Отчего всё так получалось, как получалось, — говорит ему Малдун, когда они вдвоем идут по улице. Они приветствуют знакомых, которых вокруг всё больше, пожимают руки, договариваются встретиться вечерком, чтобы отпраздновать встречу. — Я больше не злюсь, как бывало. И другие, похоже, тоже. Даже полные говнюки постепенно берутся за ум — замечаешь?

— Замечаю, — подтверждает Гейтс. Заодно признавая, что и сам уже далеко не так зол на всё произошедшее, как можно было ожидать.

— Мне это нравится, — задумчиво произносит Малдун. — При жизни я по большей части злился до чертиков на всё подряд. Вот была бы тоска провести так всю вечность. — Он отходит, чтобы поздороваться со старым приятелем, и Гейтс безмолвно таращится ему вслед.

 

* * *

— Разрази меня гром, — выдыхает Гейтс, когда замечает гордо посаженную светловолосую головку, будто лучащуюся солнечным светом, а потом видит лицо, поднятое к небу и с изумлением оглядывающее здания, которые окружают площадь. — Разрази меня гром, в бога душу мать. — Он бросается к двери.

Вейн его опережает, потому что Вейн — ублюдок, который специально существует для того, чтобы портить ему загробную жизнь.

Даже сейчас, здесь люди расступаются, чтобы не пропустить эту встречу. Наступает странная тишина, будто весь город затаил дыхание.

Пожалуй, Гейтсу еще не приходилось видеть на лице Чарльза Вейна такую боль — и те же чувства, как в зеркале, отражаются на лице Элинор Гатри. Они смотрят друг на друга с расстояния полутора метров, эти двое молодых идиотов, и когда Вейн наконец делает шаг вперед, Гейтс готов к чему угодно — что последует удар, или крик, или…

Но вместо этого Чарльз просто протягивает к Элинор руки и привлекает ее к себе. Она падает ему в объятья, и лицо ее сморщивается, искажается. Гейтс отворачивается, потому что не годится глядеть, как плачет королева.

 

* * *

Однажды Гейтс решает разыскать Синглтона, потому что его до сих пор немного мучит совесть. Он находит его в другом конце города — тот с кем-то дерется, и Гейтсу приходится подождать, пока драка закончится. Он машет Синглтону рукой и берет ему выпивку, но тот лишь отмахивается, слыша его извинения.

— Я почти одолел капитана Флинта в схватке один на один, — говорит Синглтон, расплываясь в кровожадной ухмылке, которую Гейтс ненавидел при жизни. — Мне больше никогда не придется покупать самому себе выпивку!

Гейтс не напоминает ему о том, что выпивка здесь бесплатная для всех. Вместо этого он лишь хлопает Синглтона по плечу и уходит, свободный от дальнейших угрызений совести.

 

* * *

Каждый день ближе к закату на берегу происходит нечто вроде вечеринки — в это время подходят шлюпы, везущие новичков из мира живых. Учитывая, какую жизнь они все ведут, редкий вечер обходится без хотя бы одного новоприбывшего. Однако видеть четыре шлюпа разом Гейтсу еще не доводилось, и он наблюдает за вереницей сонных пиратов, спускающихся по сходням, с отвисшей челюстью, чувствуя, как на сердце ложится тяжесть.

Де Грут. Пейн. Фрэнсис и маленький Сэмюэль, ученик парусного мастера. Черт бы побрал всё на свете, что случилось с его «Моржом»?

По берегу прокатывается вздох, и он поднимает глаза на корабль, ища причину. На песок уверенной походкой спускается Джоджи — сна ни в одном глазу, обе ладони лежат на рукоятях сабель. На лице у него очень недовольное выражение.

— Джоджи! — кричит Гейтс, бросаясь к нему сквозь толпу, хоть и знает, что тот не может ответить. Но может или не может, а он должен подойти к нему. — Джоджи. Тысяча чертей. — Гейтс обхватывает его широкие плечи, чтобы притянуть к себе, и с удивлением понимает, что Джоджи не без энтузиазма обнимает его в ответ.

— Гейтс, — четко, хоть и с акцентом, говорит Джоджи ему в ухо, и Гейтс едва не падает в обморок. — Ну и чертовщина.

— Какого хрена? — Он таращится на Джоджи, а вместе с ним и половина прибывшей команды «Моржа». — Я думал, ты немой!

— Ничего подобного, старый ты дурак. Я просто ни с кем из вас не хотел разговаривать.

— Вот же дьявол, — выдыхает Гейтс и смеется. Джоджи широко улыбается, явно довольный собой, Гейтс обнимает его за талию и тащит в облюбованный трактир. Он хочет услышать всё до конца.

 

* * *

Энн и Джек прибывают одновременно, рука об руку. Их повесили вместе, как сказал один из тех, кто прибыл чуть раньше, и они умерли, осыпая проклятиями Британскую империю. Поэтому толпа на пляже расступается перед ними, будто перед королем и королевой. На Джеке шикарный камзол, Энн вооружена до зубов, а надвинутая на глаза шляпа не скрывает свирепого выражения у нее на лице. Гейтс не может удержаться от аплодисментов — ведь он же сентиментальный старый болван — и смахивает слезу, когда они видят Чарльза и Чарльз видит их, и Энн радостно смеется и пускается бежать тому навстречу.

 

* * *

Время здесь идет не так, как привычно. Слушая истории новоприбывших, он понимает, что иногда в мгновение ока в мире живых успевают пройти месяцы и даже годы, а иногда случается наоборот. Как бы то ни было — проходит много, очень много времени даже по здешним меркам, прежде чем он вновь видит капитана Флинта.

Тот не прибывает на собственном корабле и не появляется внезапно посреди города, будто ангел смерти, несущий возмездие. Нет, он спускается на берег по сходням, как обычный пират, поток которых в последнее время начинает потихоньку редеть.

Как ни странно, внешне Флинт почти не изменился и выглядит так же, как его помнит Гейтс. Чуть глубже складки вокруг рта, чуть длиннее волосы. Он не поседел, не облысел, не расплылся; на мгновение Гейтс задается вопросом: быть может, все, кроме него, просто умерли слишком молодыми, и поэтому он не замечал, чтобы они менялись, попав сюда. В конце концов, у него самого больше не ноет колено. Хотя волосы на голове, к сожалению, не выросли. Но все эти мысли, мелькающие в мозгу, лишь ненадолго оттягивают неизбежное, потому что Флинт растерянно озирается вокруг, а Гейтс никогда не мог оставить капитана в растерянности.

— Флинт, — говорит он, подходя ближе. Тот смотрит на него — по-настоящему, внимательно, расширенными глазами, а потом эти глаза наполняются слезами, вот же чертовщина, и Гейтс чувствует, как его отрывают от земли, сжимая в крепких объятьях.

— Гейтс! Господи боже! Где мы? Ты здесь? Господи! — в голосе Флинта звучат облегчение и радость, Флинт прижимает его голову к своему плечу — а Гейтс никогда, черт подери, не мог долго злиться на этого ублюдка. Он обнимает Флинта в ответ. Фунт мяса можно будет взыскать с него позже.

Флинт слегка отстраняется и целует его в лоб — и бросает удивленный взгляд на стоящего позади Джоджи, который неодобрительно ворчит. Ну что ж.

— Где мы? — повторяет Флинт, отступая на шаг и глядя по сторонам. На пляж, на порт, на корабли. На Порт-Ройал, который простирается вглубь острова без конца и края, насколько известно Гейтсу.

— Это Порт-Ройал, — пожимает он плечами. — Понятия не имею почему, но мы все — ну, почти все — оказались здесь. По крайней мере, те, кто умер сражаясь — и умер пиратом.

При этих словах Флинт хмурится, и по его лицу пробегает тень чего-то, похожего на страх.

— Только пираты. Никаких исключений?

— Исключений я не видел. Здесь Элинор. — При этих словах у Флинта светлеет лицо. — Они с Вейном лет десять выясняли отношения, но теперь наконец угомонились и заправляют всем Ист-Сайдом. Но я ни разу не видел здесь никого, кто не имел бы хоть какого-то отношения к пиратам Вест-Индии.

Похоже, после смерти — или просто с возрастом — Флинт стал менее сдержан, потому что Гейтс ясно видит смену чувств на его лице. Злость, потом страх, потом решимость — «к дьяволу».

— А Сильвер — что с ним? Он здесь? — Флинт вновь оглядывается вокруг, будто ожидая, что Джон Сильвер прячется где-то в толпе.

— Нет, его нет — должно быть, жив и здоров. Идем — сам всех увидишь. Ты удивишься, как неплохо можно устроиться после смерти.

— Идем, но я еще вернусь сюда. Мне нужно кое-что сделать.

— Ну разумеется, — бормочет Гейтс, уводя его в трактир.

 

* * *

В свой первый день в Порт-Ройале Флинт умудряется ввязаться в семь кулачных боев и две сабельных дуэли. Одним словом, всё идет нормально.

 

* * *

Энн и Джек ждут Макс — это известно всем. Сам Гейтс, несмотря ни на что — даже после того, как услышал всю печальную историю, — надеется вновь увидеть Билли. Каждый день на берегу собираются пираты, ожидающие товарищей и братьев, возлюбленных и врагов, внимательно вглядываясь в каждое новое лицо, появляющееся на сходнях.

Никто не ждет так упорно, как Флинт. Он является в порт каждый день после полудня и стоит неподвижно, будто часовой, заложив руки за спину. Каждый день он уходит ни с чем. Гейтс обычно ждет вместе с ним — в основном потому, что его разбирает любопытство.

Однажды на берегу появляется худой человек в лохмотьях — миловидный, но слегка глуповатый на вид — и моргает от яркого солнца Порт-Ройала. Флинт бросается к нему и хватает за воротник прежде, чем кто-либо успевает хоть шелохнуться.

— Бен! — Тот лишь растерянно хлопает глазами. Капитан частенько действует на людей подобным образом. — Ты видел Сильвера? Мади с ним? У них всё хорошо?

— Я… — новоприбывший ошалело оглядывается кругом, и Гейтс милосердно освобождает его от капитанской хватки. — Я… не знаю… — Кажется, парень совершенно ничего не соображает. — Последнее, что я помню, меня высадили на чертов остров и оставили. Прошли годы! Я был… я сошел с ума? Кажется, да. Понятия не имею, что случилось потом.

— Черт побери, — в сердцах бросает Флинт и уходит прочь.

— Пошли, парень, — доброжелательно говорит Гейтс. — Тебе нужно выпить и успокоиться. Добро пожаловать в Порт-Ройал.

 

* * *

У каждого вырабатывается привычный распорядок дня. Флинт, что ни утро, уплывает прочь в одном из небольших яликов, которые болтаются у пирса в порту. Он не говорит Гейтсу, куда отправляется, но, возвращаясь обратно, всякий раз добавляет несколько новых линий на карту, которую носит в кармане.

Чарльз каждый день тренируется на саблях с Тичем, потом обедает с Джеком и Энн, потом взбирается на одну из крыш и кричит, обращаясь к Богу.

Иногда Флинт отправляется с ним. Однажды Гейтс слышит, как он спрашивает Чарльза, отвечает ли Бог.

— Время от времени, — пожимает плечами тот. — Но у меня много что есть ему сказать.

— Хм, — говорит на это Флинт.

 

* * *

Джоджи убеждает Гейтса, что надо есть рыбу три раза в день, потому что это полезно для здоровья. Гейтс — который рыбу не слишком жалует — возражает, что уже мертв. Джоджи парирует, что это не имеет никакого значения. Гейтс начинает есть рыбу трижды в день.

Флинт не устает подшучивать над ним по этому поводу.

 

* * *

В ожидании Сильвера проходит столько времени, что, когда он прибывает, Гейтс почти разочарован. По крайней мере, поначалу. Сильвер сходит на берег непринужденной походкой, заложив руки в карманы, на двух ногах, с длинными волосами и короткой бородкой; выглядит он совсем иначе, чем запечатлелось в туманных воспоминаниях Гейтса. Лицо у него суровее, взгляд жестче, но, увидев Флинта, он расцветает знакомой улыбкой.

— Капитан!

— Сильвер. — Флинт, черт побери, просто сияет. Они сходятся не торопясь, но неотвратимо, как волна прибоя накатывает на берег, а приблизившись, сжимают друг другу руки, будто добрые друзья, и улыбаются, не сводя друг от друга глаз. — Я боялся до чертиков, что ты умрешь во сне и никогда не сойдешь на берег с этого проклятого корабля.

— Мы оба знаем, что я не таков, — отвечает Сильвер и целует его, прямо там, на берегу, на виду у всех, на виду у Бога, целует прямо как в романе, запуская пальцы в волосы… и тогда Гейтс действительно падает в обморок — прямо на песок.

 

* * *

Вейн глядит скептически, но с интересом, у Элинор блестят глаза, Джоджи опирается на стену со скучающим видом — но это обычное дело, а Энн, кажется, дремлет. Джек склонился над картой Флинта, нахмурившись и что-то мурлыкая про себя, в то время как Флинт вполголоса рассказывает про отметки на ней; Сильвер наблюдает за всеми, подперев рукой подбородок.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что это сработает? — с сомнением спрашивает его Гейтс. Сильвер косится на него своими дьявольскими глазами, не двигаясь с места, и Гейтс лишь радуется про себя, что ему не пришлось противостоять этому человеку при жизни.

— Полагаю, что если Джеймс Флинт что-то решил, то даже небесные силы будут вынуждены с этим считаться, — наконец отвечает Сильвер.

— Вальгалла, — рассеянно роняет Флинт, и Сильвер закатывает глаза и глядит на него с нежностью.

— Ты уже говорил.

— Это важно! — ворчливо возражает Флинт. — Если здесь что-то вроде Вальгаллы — а так и есть — то, значит, Томас, и Миранда, и другие… — он кивает на Гейтса, который был очень расстроен новостью о том, что Билли умер от апоплексического удара, — находятся где-то еще. И тогда нет причин, которые помешали бы нам их найти.

— Причины могут быть, — бормочет Сильвер, но не пытается спорить и, когда Флинт зовет его подойти и обсудить план, откликается охотно. Он что-то говорит на ухо Флинту, отчего тот смеется и — кто бы мог подумать — краснеет, прежде чем поднять глаза и увидеть, что на него смотрит Гейтс, и отвернуться с усмешкой, которая кажется почти смущенной.

— Если мы найдем их раньше, чем умрет Мади, ты, возможно, спасешь мою загробную жизнь, — задумчиво произносит Сильвер. — Отправимся завтра.

Гейтс вздыхает и смотрит на звезды. Здесь по большей части неплохо — несмотря на все стычки и драки, и то, что Вейн — это Вейн, и Неда Лоу, и всех прочих. Но это, черт побери, Порт-Ройал. Что за дыра.

— Отлично, — говорит он, хлопая руками по столу и расправляя плечи. — Говорите, что делать мне.


End file.
